Ruby(TGWTB)
Ruby is a fusion between two Off-Color Rubies. Backstory Before she was permanently fused, the two Rubies were normal Homeworld soldiers, working for Yellow Diamond. Despite being thinner and taller than normal Rubies, they were still kept. They met each other fully when they had to do a mission with some other Rubies. While on another planet, they were forced to fight off some alien animals, but the other 3 Rubies refused to fuse with the two, calling them "Off-Color mistakes", leaving the two to defend themselves. They fused with each other for the first time to defend themselves, and came out victorious. They all continued on the mission like normal, except for the Off-Color Rubies. While they made no mention of it at the time, they both loved the feeling of fusing. They finished the mission with no issue, but later met up secretly to talk about it. Out of curiosity, they fused again, and found out they were different than other Rubies. Instead of feeling like a normal same-gem fusion, it felt like they were different gems, due to their Off-Color "mutation." They were caught several times fused together, but were able to play it off most times, until they were caught for the final time, completely alone with no work around to be done that required fusion. They managed to barely escape in a small scouting ship to Earth, where they decided to become one of the rebels that they knew were down there. Personality The Ruby with the left arm gem (Lefty) is much more cheery and excitable, almost childlike. She doesn't enjoy fighting by her own and is somewhat self-conscious. The Ruby with the right arm gem (Righty) is much more serious and loves to fight. She is very protective of Lefty and is a complete softy whenever she is involved. Otherwise, she is very violent and aggressive. Together, Ruby is basically bipolar, swapping emotions very quickly, such as being excited one moment to giving out death threats the next. Most of the time they are happy and enjoy just existing. Appearance Lefty wears more of the upper part of the clothing, with the star shirt, but also wears red shorts and shoes with short wristbands. Righty wears the lower half of the fusion's outfit,with the poofy shorts and shoes. Her shirt is similar to Lefty's, but without the star. She also wears short gloves. Together, Ruby wears both the star shirt, poofy shorts, and combined gloves and shoes. Abilities Ruby has all standard Gem abilities, such as bubbling, shapeshifting, and regeneration Skillset '''Martial Arts Proficiency: '''Ruby is a master at hand-to-hand combat, easily able to box larger Gems to a standstill. Natural Abilities '''Superhuman Strength: '''Due to being two Rubies combined, Ruby is quite strong, almost about Garnet and Jasper. She is strong enough to shatter stone and dent metallic structures. '''Superhuman Speed: '''Ruby can strike several times in mere seconds, easily able to keep up with other fusions. Unique Abilities '''Thermokinesis: '''Like all Rubies, Ruby can raise the temperature around her body to create flames. This is somewhat linked to her emotional state as well. * '''Fire Dash: '''Ruby can coat her body in flames and charge into enemies. * '''Pyrokinetic Touch: '''When her temperature is high enough, she can light things on fire with just a touch. '''Heat Resistance: '''Ruby is immune to all forms of heat, no matter how hot. Trivia The ruby is closely associated with aspects such as vitality, life, passion, and fire, all of which can be symbolically linked to the color red. It is said that rubies can over-stimulate people who are sensitive or irritable. Both Lefty and Righty are in a romantic relationship, similar to Ruby and Sapphire. She does have a weapon, but she prefers to use her fist in a fight.